


Luvbug Fics

by destieldreams



Category: Luvbug, Real Person Fiction, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, K2 - Freeform, Luvbug - Freeform, Most of these are Katie's fault, No Slash, She made me write them, fics i've written about my Tumblr OTP, tumblr ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldreams/pseuds/destieldreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshots for Luvbug/K2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate's Not so Bright Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, don't ask where half these came from....It's Katie's fault! If you'd like to see their shenanigans follow me on Tumblr! dancingwithfallenangels.tumblr.com

Kate sits in front of her computer staring confusedly at the screen when she hears a high pitched screech from down the hall. Katie comes running in.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?’ she asks as she shakes Kate’s shoulders. "Ship? What ship? How? When? How? WHY?"

Kate falls out of her chair laughing. “No no, wait, this is great. We can fuck with people now! We can like pull some Kripke shit and they will eat it up!” she states excitedly. “We can so do this and be the next Destiel!” she adds sitting back in her chair.

Katie thinks about it for a minute. “Oh it is so on now” she smirks and runs back to her computer leaving Kate in the room giggling hysterically.

Kate will forever regret this day.


	2. The Secret Shipper

Kate face-palmed against her laptop.

"Katie, OH MY FUCKING GOD GET IN HERE!" she yelled into the other room. Katie stumbled into the computer room, a taco in hand.

"Huh?" she asked looking over Kate’s shoulder and taking another bite. A piece of lettuce fell off the end and into the girls lap.

"Really Katie?" she said rolling her eyes. Katie smiled and shrugged. Kate grabbed the lettuce and tossed it over her shoulder at the other woman, hitting her nose.

"Now that I’ve been used as a drip tray……Look at what they’re doing!" Kate states, returning to the matter at hand. "You see this….there’s hundreds of them! Photomanips of us! Where the hell did they find those pictures?" she asks exasperated. Katie’s mouth drops mid chew.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked taking a closer look. "I don’t kiss like that….." she added with a quirked brow. Kate stared up at her.

"Really, that’s what you take from this?!?" she asked. Katie shrugged.

"Not like we didn’t see it coming. You get your ship, you start the fan fiction, you get the pictures, you get the photomanips" Katie said matter of factly. Kate raised a brow.

"Why are you not freaking? You are way too calm…What do you know?" Kate looked up over her shoulder accusingly. Katie raised her hands, lettuce and shredded cheese falling to the floor.

"I know nothing! Given who the ship leader is, I’m just not surprised" Katie defended.

"God Katie, get out of here before you turn this room into a salad bar!" Kate exclaimed shooing the woman out of the room. Katie left, taking the rest of her taco with her and went to her bedroom, sitting in front of her computer. She smirked and maximized Photoshop, a manip of her and Kate on the screen waiting to be finished.


	3. Cleaning with Elvis

Katie, bored with nothing to do, turned the radio on and decides to clean the house, humming to herself as she’s dusting. Kate walks in with a cup of coffee in hand.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kate asks.

"What does it look like?" Kate replies. "Grab a broom woman, you live here too" she adds and starts singing again. Kate shakes her head and left to get the broom and dust pan. As she’s sweeping the floor, Elvis comes on the radio. Both girls squeal in delight and start singing at the top of their lungs as they dance and clean.

"You ain’t nothin’ but a hound dog…." they sing in unison, Kate singing into the broom and Katie using the feather duster as a mic. They twirl around the house, taking time to dance with each other shortly and twirling off to dance across the room. They twirl back to the center and both sing into the broom

"You ain’t never caught a rabbit and you ain’t no friend of mine" they sing enthusiastically into the handle as the final notes end. They fall on the couch in a fit of giggles.

"OK, done cleaning, lets go for food" Kate says as she catches her breath. Katie nods in agreement moving to turn the radio off and grab the car keys.

"Nothing beats house cleaning with Elvis" she says as they walk out the door.


	4. Muffin Theif

Katie walks into the living room, plopping down next to Kate. She notices the trail of crumbs on Kates lap.

"That’s my muffin" she says snatching the muffin out of Kate’s hand. Kate raises a brow.

"Yeah, but it’s so good. You have the best muffin in the world" she replies snatching it back and taking another bite. Katie scoffs.

"I know I do" she replies reaching back for it. Kate jumps up off the seat.

"Mine" she claims while shoving another bite in her mouth, letting out a satisfied moan. Katie gasps.

"You can have anything else, just give me my muffin" she begs as she watches Kate eat the last few bites. Kate raises a brow as she shoves the last bite seductively in her mouth. She lets out another soft sigh as she licks her fingers.

"No, Don’t go where I can’t follow" she cries out as she cradles the empty muffin paper. Kate raises both brows.

"I don’t understand that reference." she states and after a brief second of watching Katie she adds, "and you need some serious help" and walks out of the room slowly.


	5. Hungry Queen

Katie sighs as she scrolls through another blog.

"Damnit Kate, I’m getting tired of this shit." she cusses, closing out the tab with a little more force to the mouse than was necessary. "Why isn’t there more of K2 floating around out there? I mean really how can people not ship us?" she complains as she searches for another blog. Kate sighs.

"I don’t know Katie." she replies, trying not to be completely dumbfounded by this new outburst.

"Our Ship leader needs to do her fucking job" she says burning a hole into the computer monitor as she glares laser death rays at it.

"Jesus Katie, what’s gotten into you?" Kate asks hesitantly walking towards her friend.

"Nothing’s gotten into me Kate" she says sarcastically. "We’re just as good as the rest of those dumb ships. We should have thousands of people fawning over us too" she adds, the jealousy pouring out of her.

Kate raises a brow. “Girl, you need some serious help, It’s just a tumblr thing, it’s not serious” she says trying to talk sense into her friend.

"I DON’T CARE" Katie screams. "We deserve more because of how awesome we are" she adds.

Kate takes a step back. “Ok Katie dear.” she grabs Katie’s hand and pulls her out of the chair. “We are getting you out of here for a while” she says, pulling her out of the room. Katie fights with all her might, but Kate’s grip around her was too strong. She takes her out of the house and stuffs the fighting woman into the car.

"Why are you doing this? I need to go back, take me back, I need to find more shippers" she pleads, tears in her eyes. Kate ignores her, pulling out of the drive way.

A few moments later she pulls into a gas station.

"Wait here" Kate commands, pointing her finger seriously. She is in the store a total of 3 minutes. Getting back in she hands Katie a snickers bar.

"Eat this" she says handing it to her friend. "You’re being a totally psycho. You're not you when you're hungry" she adds watching Katie as she eats the chocolate bar. Katie moans as her entire body language changed. "Better?" Kate asks.

"Better" Katie nods. "Sorry for being a crazed person" she adds finishing the candy. Kate smiles.

"I bought an extra one in case you get hungry again" Kate says and starts driving home.


	6. GISHWHES

Kate and Katie were sitting on their couch watching TV. Katie had her head in Kate’s lap, the other girl running her fingers through her hair, when the front door slammed open. Both girls screamed and jumped, Katie accidentally elbowing Kate. Rose ran in, nearly tripping over herself in her excitement. Katie sighed and plopped back down on Kate when she realized who it was.

"Not cool Rose" she said. Kate was starring daggers at the newcomer, afraid if she opened her mouth she’d regret the words that would come out.

"I DID IT" Rose screamed excitedly. "I REGISTERED FOR GISHWHES!" she added.

Kate’s mouth fell open.

"You seriously broke into my house, almost knocking the door off the hinges to tell us you signed up for a scavenger hunt?" Kate asked, annoyance flowing through each word.

Rose ignored it and nodded happily. Katie let out a small giggle from where she was laying. Kate looked down at her friend shaking her head and shoved her off.

"Hey, I was comfy" Katie said from the floor before picking herself up and sitting on the opposite end of the couch, near Rose.

"IT’S SUPERNATURAL" Rose said loudly. "How can you not be excited?!?" she asked, arms flailing.

"One, it’s not Supernatural, it’s Misha. Two, I’m not doing it. Nope, I saw last years list. You won’t see me anywhere near GISHWHES" Kate replied, folding her arms against her chest.

"No, it’s not Misha, it’s CHARITAH!" Katie butted in. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

"I. Am. Team. THUNDERMOOSE" Rose said excitedly like she was never interrupted.

Katie high-fived Rose.

"Kate’s just a party pooper. I’m registering this weekend. Tell our obsessive shipper to hold my spot" she giggled. Rose nodded. They both grinned mischeivously.

"THUNDERMOOSE THUNDERMOOSE AAAHHHH" They screamed together before headbutting, finishing the team chant before they fell over each other laughing, tears rolling down their cheeks. Kate stared at them like they were possessed before getting up off the couch and slowly backing out of the room, intent on looking for the salt.


End file.
